


That One Event Where Vernon Looked Really Good In A Mask (You Know Which One)

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon and his members get it a fight, so he takes a cab to the entertainment building, except he doesn't make it and his brothers only get worried when they get a call from the hospital.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	That One Event Where Vernon Looked Really Good In A Mask (You Know Which One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/gifts).



> Hi! I am so so so sorry for taking so long to upload, my mental health hasn't been great and my grades have dropped, so my parents grounded me but that's okay, I miss writing, especially since its a stress reliever, but I'm hopefully back!
> 
> Don't mind the title, I just really can't get that image of Vernon out of my mind and I'm not good at coming up with titles! Thank you for all the comments, hopefully I'll be getting more stuff out soon!
> 
> Requested by OsamuSa:   
> (Something like a car accident or something.  
> Vernon has fight with his members and they say smthng mean and he goes out in a taxi to go somewhere but the driver is drunk and crashes and they get a call from hospital and then later on they apologise for behaving that way with him.)

Don't get him wrong, Vernon loved performing and rapping. The feeling of fans screaming fan chants and loving words at him and his members constantly running through his ever-going mind. But, in this particular song, Vernon doesn't want a huge part. He doesn't know why, so he can't explain it, but something in him just does not want to sing very much in this song. 

His first thought was that his anxiety was to blame, but usually there isn't anything wrong with performing as long as he practices. He couldn't think of another reason as to why he wouldn't want to rap in this song, he even checked his own temperature to make sure that he wasn't sick. 

He knew that if he showed up on stage and didn't sing at all, that the fans were going to go crazy, asking all over twitter and any other social media, why Vernon didn't have any lines. He didn't know how to explain to his members or his fans that he just didn't want to.

When Jihoon and Minghao had brought back the music and parts to share with the group, Vernon hesitated. He had a rather large part in the song, but something twisting in his gut just told him not to take it. So, with great reluctance and a butt-load of confidence, Vernon spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Hyung," he whispered to Jihoon, who looked at him. "Do you think I could have a... smaller part in the song?" Now, don't get the producer wrong. He was used to members asking for better parts or maybe even longer parts, but never had they asked for shorter parts, it was shocking.

When the short man got his voice back, he looked to Vernon. "Nonie, why are you asking for a smaller part? I wanted your voice on this song, I wanted you to be a massive part of this song because I feel like it fits your vibe. Who else am I going to give lines to?" Jihoon had told the younger, effectively, but unknowingly guilt-tripping the rapper. 

Vernon had run his hand across the back of his neck, pretty much willing to beg the older to just give his lines to Mingyu or someone else. He couldn't do this, his body was physically rejecting even opening his mouth to practice this. How was he supposed to explain that to his hyungs? 

Vernon begged Jihoon with his eyes, hoping that the man would understand that he just can't do it. But Jihoon didn't understand, in fact, the older was rather upset. Did Vernon not appreciate his work? Did he not like the song? What the hell was his deal? 

Now angry, the producer scoffed at Vernon, effectively getting everyone's attention. Vernon was shrinking in on himself, knowing that now everyone's eyes were on him. His stomach was churning the anxiety within him and he didn't know what to do.

"Vernon! Why don't you want your part, do you not like it? Do you know how hard I worked on this song? I wanted your voice on this song, why don't you want to be in it. And you don't want to just shorten your part, you don't want to be heard at all. What's you're problem?" Jihoon was yelling questions at him and he didn't know how to answer the man. Almost everybody, save the two oldest who were watching the scene, screwed their faces up in confusion. Vernon doesn't like the song? 

Something about the situation had told the two elders that something wasn't quite right and it wasn't Vernon's love for the song. Before they could do anything, everyone was yelling and Vernon was covering his ears, before he ran to his room and grabbed his wallet and keys. Yelling was still happening in the kitchen but Seungcheol had met the rapper maknae in the hall, by the front door. 

"Nonie, where are you going?" Seungcheol asked, grabbing Vernon's forearm before the boy tugged it away. Touch being too much for his overloading brain at the moment. 

"I-I'm going to- to the um the build- building. I'll be- be back soon" Vernon spews before he can even get out of the door and away from the chaos. He realizes too late that it is more cold than he thought and he should've packed a heavier coat. He hails a cab, not wanting to walk in the cold but not wanting to bother anyone. He couldn't be mad at his hyungs, he hadn't really explained himself, but they just started yelling at him. They knew he didn't like yelling but they tend to forget. 

He was comfortably seated in the cab, grateful that the heater was on and that the driver seemed nice. After quietly telling him where he needed to go, the man started driving and the cab fell into silence. Vernon was completely lost in his thoughts, wondering how he would explain to everyone why he asked what he asked for and what was wrong.

In all honesty, Vernon himself didn't even know what was going on. He just didn't feel okay with performing the song. Having any lines at all gave him a stomachache and he hated it. 

After a bit of driving the cab came to a screeching halt, before Vernon realized they were stopped in the middle of the intersection because the cars ahead of them were backed up. This scared Vernon, driving made him nervous in general and sitting in the middle of the cross, terrified the boy. The light for them was still green but he knew that the light would turn soon and they weren't able to back up. 

He turned his head to the side and looked at the cars stopped, the car in the front, wasn't paying attention, assuming he was using his peripheral vision to see when the light turned green. Vernon shut his eyes tight, he didn't see his light turn yellow... and then red. But he heard the car push on the gas pedal and before the man could stop it, tee-boned Vernon's cab. 

Luckily for Vernon, the man's car didn't hit his side and instead hit the driver's side, seriously injuring the driver. The force of the crash was powerful and threw Vernon into the side of the car, effectively hitting his head on the window. 

Soon after, medical services were called and everybody from the two cars were checked over. Vernon felt the panic creep up on him, he wanted his hyungs, to apologize to them and tell them exactly how he felt. He was in so much shock and his head hurt so bad, but he refused to talk to the medics and without him talking, they couldn't establish what hurt and therefore what was wrong. They ended up taking him to the hospital, telling the doctor that he was unresponsive but didn't appear to be in any pain.

After finding Vernon's phone, they handed it to him and asked him to dial someone that he knew and his first instinct was to dial Jun, he didn't know why, maybe his subconscious could tell that Jun would be helpful in this situation. 

He shyly handed the phone to the nurse, aware of how his vocal chords weren't willing to move at all. He sat there for what felt like forever, people coming and going but he didn't look up from the ground. Not until he heard the screeching voice of Jun, frantically asking the staff if they had seen the boy. Vernon felt tears prick his eyes and a small sob escape his lips.

As soon as Jun was in view Vernon started full on sobbing, reaching out pitifully for his hyung and dragging in ragged breaths. Jun's arms immediately encricled him, rocking him back and forth, whispering comforting words to the distraught boy.

He assured Vernon that he wasn't mad and that no one was mad at him. Turns out, they had asked one of the staff that worked at the company building if they had seen or heard someone come in, figuring that after 30 minutes, the boy would've made it, since the walk was only fifteen and with traffic, driving was ten. No staff had seen the boy or anyone for that matter, immedaitely becoming concerned for the boy. 

The members waited, guilt-ridden and anxious. What happened? How did everything go so wrong? The most guilty was Jihoon, why had he accused the boy and overwhelmed him? He kicked himself, now worried out of his mind at the missing boy. 

When Jun's phone began to ring, the silence in the room was deafening, and as the Chinese member answered and face paled, everyone thought the worst. He had grabbed Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua and told the rest of the members to stay put and that they would be back soon. Jun had explained on the way that he did get a call from Vernon, but the boy was not on the other end of the line, instead it was a nurse, asking about a guardian for the mute boy who was in a car accident, the four had never run so fast. Jun asked doctor after nurse after staff to find the boy and when he did, relief swam through his system.

"You're okay, Nonie, nobody is mad. We're just glad you're okay" Jun whispered words over and over again, trying to comfort the sobbing boy. Feeling his breathing starting to stagger, he rubbed the boy's back and pulled him onto his lap. Vernon immediately buried his face into the elder's neck, gripping the sweatshirt that Jun was wearing. He was sobbing and shaking , scared out of his mind that he fought with his members and then got in a car accident, he just wanted to be home.

Vernon was full on panicking now, and the doctors tried to help. But, the only person that Vernon wanted to touch him right now, was Jun. He didn't allow anyone else to touch him or anyone else to even get near him. So Jun had to calm Vernon down by himself. 

Only after what seemed like forever, did Vernon calm down. Jun was panicked on the inside but had to be calm and collected for the boy on the outside. Once calmed down, it was determined that the boy had a nasty bruise on his head and would have a little soreness from the jostling but otherwise he was fine to go home and get some rest. 

When he got home, carried on Junhui's back because he was too tired to walk, the rest of the members were still awake and waiting for their returnt so that they could apologize to the second youngest, having taken the situation from before way out of hand.

They crowded around the poor boy, making him shrink into the shell of himself and backed off as soon as Seungcheol said so. When he relaxed, the slowly got all of their apologies out and Vernon was able to more clearly explain why he had wanted less lines, the group cooed. Realizing how cute their Nonie was, he could barely keep his eyes open and the group knew he deserved rest. 

He ended up sleeping with Jun that night, a very rare sight because Jun was usually curled up with Minghao, but Vernon loved it none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little backed up on requests, but hopefully should be getting some out soon. I want to do some for Stray Kids and Monsta X and some more for Ateez because I adore them, so if you have requests for those, feel free to send them in. (I'm really in love with the hybrid concept rn, and really long fics, like 75,000 words so)


End file.
